


Tell me that you want me

by Practicemakesperfect



Series: Smutty Baeksoo [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Baekhyun, Integrated fluff (we don’t do derivatives here bois), M/M, Praise Kink, Riding, Vacation sex woohoo, kyungsoo is whipped, top!Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Practicemakesperfect/pseuds/Practicemakesperfect
Summary: “Tell me,” Baekhyun said breathlessly. “I want to hear how much you want me.”Scenario: Kyungsoo goes with Baekhyun's family on their family vacation and the two of them share a room.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: Smutty Baeksoo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020973
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Tell me that you want me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onlybaekdyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlybaekdyo/gifts).



> Aka part 2 of baekhyun stopping kyungsoo from giving head so he could ride him lmao

“You boys will be okay here, right?” Baekhyun’s mom was the last one awake in the hotel suite his family had gotten for the week, having just finished showering. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were cleaning up the luggage. They were basically done; all that was left was to bring their bags into their room.

“We’ll be okay,” Kyungsoo said.

“I’m sorry we didn’t get another room. But we’re glad you’re spending vacation with us, Kyungsoo.”

“Thank you for inviting me.” Kyungsoo smiled and stumbled a bit when Baekhyun threw his arms around him, beaming.

“We’ll be fine, mom. We’re adults. _And_ we’re dating. We can share a room without it being weird now.”

“That’s what I’m worried about,” Baekhyun’s mother said, shaking her head. Before Baekhyun could protest, she smiled. “Good night, you two.”

“Good night,” they answered in unison. Once she had disappeared into his parents’ bedroom, Baekhyun hugged Kyungsoo tighter, chin propped on his shoulder.

“ _Will_ you be alright sharing a room with me?” asked Baekhyun teasingly.

“I don’t know... you’re really noisy even when you’re sleeping.”

Baekhyun gasped, pulling away. “Am not!”

“Okay, you’re not.” Kyungsoo surrendered immediately, but only so that he could have his boyfriend’s arms around him again. “Personally, I think it’s a stroke of luck that your parents didn’t think to get an extra room.”

“Shh... my parents might not hear but Baekbeom is a different breed.”

Kyungsoo glanced to the other bedroom door, where Baekbeom was. He’d always found it cute how Baekhyun’s family made sure to go on vacation together every year without fail, even though their two sons were already living out of the house and self sufficient enough to at least pay for separate hotel rooms. Only recently had they started inviting Kyungsoo to the family vacations; maybe that was why they forgot to get a suite with another bedroom, or maybe it was really that they were warming up to the idea of them being together. Either way, the outcome was that he and Baekhyun were sharing a room, so he wasn’t complaining.

Baekhyun was still attached to him as he awkwardly made his way to their room, shutting the door behind them. “I can’t believe my mom would hint at us doing weird things.”

“I can.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means,” Kyungsoo said, turning around. He locked the door and backed Baekhyun against it, making sure to keep his voice quiet. “That I was also thinking of us doing weird things.”

“Oh.”

Kyungsoo pressed his lips against Baekhyun’s, tilting his head to kiss him deeper. It was dark in the room but they were close enough that he could clearly see his face, eyes fluttering shut and expression relaxing. When they finally separated, both a little breathless, Kyungsoo whispered, “I could kiss you forever.”

“Just kiss?” Baekhyun whispered back teasingly, biting his lip as he watched Kyungsoo lean in to press kisses against the underside of his jaw and neck. Kyungsoo’s fingers found their way underneath Baekhyun’s shirt as he guided him to the bed, lifting it over his head to bring his mouth lower.

“You’re so pretty,” Kyungsoo said softly, reveling in the shudder that his words drew from him.

He was at his collarbone now, and Baekhyun’s giggle when his hair brushed against his neck was distractingly cute, but he wanted to hear something different so he didn’t stop until his lips found Baekhyun’s chest, wrapping around the pink of his nipple. Instantly, Baekhyun’s fingers tangled in his hair as he pushed his body towards him, hips meeting air.

“Kyungsoo...” Baekhyun gasped when he swirled his tongue. “I can’t-“

“Can’t what, Baekhyunnie?” He asked as he lifted his head to give his other nipple attention. He liked the feeling of his boyfriend’s hands in his hair, not quite taking control so much as grappling for sanity. Every so often Baekhyun would tighten his grip, pull a little harder. It made Kyungsoo want to tease him more.

“We’ll get caught like this,” Baekhyun said, or more like panted. He jolted when Kyungsoo dragged his teeth experimentally, a tiny yelp coming from his mouth. “Kyungsoo!”

He pulled off of him wetly. “Yes?”

“For real. They’ll hear.”

“Be quiet then,” Kyungsoo said. His mouth was just above his ear now. He cupped the front of his sweatpants and Baekhyun jerked at the sensation. “I locked the door. They won’t know.”

“They- _ah_ \- they will. Kyungsoo..!” Baekhyun was complaining again, somehow managing to whine at a whisper. He didn’t move against his hand but didn’t stop him either, breathing heavily. “You aren’t listening to me.”

“I am.”

“You’re not taking me seriously.”

Kyungsoo considered that and drew back, stopping to take in Baekhyun’s appearance. Pouty lips, flushed cheeks, upturned, moon-lit eyes. “Okay,” he said, even though ‘cute’ had been on the tip of his tongue. “Do you really want to stop?”

Baekhyun chewed his lip, pouting even more. Kyungsoo couldn’t hide a smile. “Well...”

Leaning in, he pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and said, “We’ll stop then.”

“Jerk. Bully. Meanie.”

“Hm?” It had all been under his breath, but Kyungsoo had heard it clearly. “What did you say?”

“I don’t want to stop, Kyungja.”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo said. “Then be quiet.”

Baekhyun obeyed the order about as well as he expected him to. Muffled sounds and panting breaths filled up the quiet room as Kyungsoo pulled down his pants, caressing his hip and bending down just to get stopped by Baekhyun’s hand in his hair.

“Are you tired?” Baekhyun asked unexpectedly.

“What do you want?”

“I want to ride you,” Baekhyun said. “I want you in me. I want to be on top of you while I fuck myself on your-“

“I get it,” Kyungsoo interrupted, face heating up. Baekhyun tilted his head so he could see him. Kyungsoo turned away.

“You’re adorable.”

“You’re...” Kyungsoo didn’t know how to finish the sentence when there was so much to say. He rifled through Baekhyun’s bag, unsurprised to find the lube with his shower stuff. When he turned around Baekhyun reached up with his arms. Bending over him, Kyungsoo let him wrap around his neck before sitting up slightly, lifting both of their upper bodies above the bed with one hand braced on the sheets.

“Are you sure?” Kyungsoo asked softly.

“Mhm.”

“So you won’t let me suck you off but you’ll ride me because it’s quieter, right?”

“Shh..”

Kyungsoo’s body shook with laughter that he had to contain as he carefully worked a finger inside of him. The long, slow breath that Baekhyun let out in response tickled his shoulder, and for a moment it was quiet.

“Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asked cutely.

“Yes, Baekhyunnie?”

“It feels really fucking weird.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t contain his snort this time at the sudden normal-volumed, monotone voice. Baekhyun gasped and covered his mouth with one hand, still holding onto him with the other. Baekhyun never failed to surprise him, no matter the situation. It wasn’t even their first time doing this. Of course, Baekhyun was unable to stay quiet for five seconds and had to ruin the mood. Kyungsoo stopped to laugh and only continued because Baekhyun was beginning to move his ass against him, having released his mouth and returned his arms to their positions on Kyungsoo’s shoulders.

Diligently, Kyungsoo made sure to prep Baekhyun until he said he was ready. Then he pulled off his clothes and let his boyfriend guide him on his back, unable to take his eyes off of him as Baekhyun straddled his legs and then he waist.

Kyungsoo swallowed hard when Baekhyun teased his cock with his crack, rubbing against him slowly with a hooded gaze. “Tell me,” Baekhyun said breathlessly. “I want to hear how much you want me.”

“A lot,” Kyungsoo said immediately. Unable to help himself, he reached out and took Baekhyun’s length in his hand, stroking it and admiring the way he undulated his hips to match. “So bad. You’re gorgeous. I want to fuck you and put you in my mouth and—“ Kyungsoo broke off with a low sound as Baekhyun teased his own entrance, beginning to lower himself. “You feel so good. Always.”

“More,” Baekhyun whimpered. Just for him. Kyungsoo knew it and he lifted himself on his forearm and reached up to pull him down for a kiss, hot and messy and open-mouthed the way Baekhyun was gasping in air.

More talk or more him, Kyungsoo wasn’t sure what he wanted, but he had no control over giving Baekhyun more of his cock so he settled for his voice instead. “You’re doing so well, babe,” he said quietly. The pet name slipped out so easily he almost didn’t realize. Still, he didn’t miss the way Baekhun’s dick twitched with his words, a dribble of precum beading from the tip. Carefully Baekhyun lifted himself an inch before rolling back down, then repeated the motion but more. His delicate hands rested on top of Kyungsoo’s stomach, bracing against his muscles with his nails pressing against his skin. With his body bent forward and his hair falling over his eyes, a sliver of moonlight and city light melting over him from the bit of curtain that was open, Kyungsoo thought he looked achingly hot. Then he lifted his head and locked eyes with him and Kyungsoo said, “You’re beautiful.”

“Mmn.” Baekhyun kept his mouth closed shut but wasn’t able to keep the sound from escaping.

“I love watching you like this,” Kyungsoo whispered, hands gripping Baekhyun’s hips as he slowly began to help him. He didn’t let his voice go above a murmur even as he tested the limits, although Baekhyun’s was certainly loud enough already. “I can see all of you like this. You’re so pretty. You fuck yourself so well. And your little sounds are so cute.”

Baekhyun flushed, the beginnings of a protest on his lips. But of course the embarrassment didn’t last long with the way he was riding Kyungsoo, eyes closed, grinding his ass to find that sweet spot.

Kyungsoo watched him struggle for a bit before steadying him with a firm grip. “You’re not going to get it like this. Let me help you.”

“Wha-“

Baekhyun squealed when Kyungsoo suddenly flipped them over, adjusting automatically to make it easier for him. As he thought, it was impossible to decide which angle he liked to see Baekhyun in more. Both did things to him that he couldn’t explain, though this way made it easier to kiss him as he liked, which he did before beginning to fuck him slow and deep.

“Higher?” Kyungsoo asked against his ear as Baekhyun wiggled against him. He angled his hips to find the spot Baekhyun had been looking for. When he found it Baekhyun practically choked on a sob, wrapping his legs around his waist and grinding down. “You’re perfect,” Kyungsoo said, beginning to fuck into that spot again and again. “So, so perfect. I want you every time I look at you.” Baekhyun turned his face away, throwing his arm around his eyes, a restrained whine reverberating in his throat.

”Don’t hide your face,” Kyungsoo said fondly, leaning down to nudge his arm away with his nose. He followed the movement with his lips, kissing him long and deep before brushing the hair from his forehead to kiss him there too.

“I want to come,” Baekhyun begged once their lips had parted, even though he didn’t have to. Kyungsoo pulled away from his forehead to see him trying to catch his breath. “I want to...”

“Just a little more, Baekhyunnie. You’re doing so well.”

The heat pooled in his stomach. He was close, fucking him faster before reaching between them to stroke him once, just enough for him to come. It was the sensation of Baekhyun’s walls clenching around him that brought him to his own release, groaning as he pumped into him, both of them still and catching their breaths in the afterward. Baekhyun reached up to pull him down, hugging him tightly.

For a minute, Kyungsoo allowed it, but when it was clear he wasn’t planning on moving he said, “Baekhyun.”

“Mm.” He was already half-asleep. Kyungsoo smiled and kissed his shoulder, pulling away and sliding carefully out. Immediately, Baekhyun curled up with the pillow by his head, hugging it and pressing his face into it.

“Cute,” Kyungsoo said for not the first time over the span of however many minutes, splaying his hand over his hip. He massaged all the way down to his ankle, watching Baekhyun’s soft expression with what little light the moon provided. He wouldn’t be surprised if he was already asleep, eyes fluttering and breathing steadying. His hair was slightly ruffled and his lips red but he looked gorgeous, or maybe like something Kyungsoo wanted to protect, or maybe both. It was just a Baekhyun thing, he supposed. Even after sex, even without trying, he was still the prettiest to Kyungsoo.

Although he was exhausted, Kyungsoo committed himself to wiping the two of them off and cleaning up as best he could, opening the window to let in some of the cool night air and hopefully replace any lingering scent that would give them away tomorrow. As long as no one went into their room it would be fine, but it was always better to be safe about it.

Finally, Kyungsoo settled beside Baekhyun, feeling his entire being melt when his boyfriend automatically responded to his presence, turning to face him and replace the pillow with his chest.

“Good night, Baekhyun,” said Kyungsoo softly. He was definitely asleep now. The perfect condition for Kyungsoo to say his number one secret. “I love you." Then, snuggling close, he closed his eyes and let himself drift to sleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Every time I use the tag “riding” (which had only been twice thus far okay, I’m not a complete savage) I think about Baekhyun’s song where he’s like “are you ridin’ with me vibin’” because it’s the only part in English. Clearly Kyungsoo be vibin’.
> 
> 2\. GAH. Who knew praise kink would be a lil bit of a challenge? But I gave it a shot for that request (lemme know if you want your name taken off I still feel weird about calling people out ;; no bad feelings if that’s the case <3)
> 
> 3\. Up next is PROBABLY fluff drabble because I've been feeling the uwu feels as you can tell from the ending


End file.
